In recent years, many locally-run applications have been reconfigured as network services (e.g., cloud services). While network services allow developers to easily fix, update, and distribute different applications, gauging how effectively users are using the network service remains a difficult problem because user data is often kept private and confidential for security and privacy reasons. As is evident, there is a demand for improved approaches for network service use analysis.